youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Plasma Studios
Black Plasma Studios is a Minecraft Animation and Tutorial channel run by American YouTuber, Arbiter617 (David). Early Days and Information He first started as a Halo 3 Machinima director in early March of 2008. During the Halo years, David was obsessed with the entire Halo franchise. He uploaded his first ever video explaining what a Halo Elite does when everything around him has been destroyed. The video is called "Unyielding Legion Awaits" and has received over 16 thousand views. In August of 2010, he released his first ever "Halo Game Night" video. The series contains at least ten seasons, each playlist holding more than 3 videos each. The videos last up to 1 hour or less. The 10th season is an entire 1 hour and 45 minute live stream. On July 12, 2011 David released his first Halo Reach machinama video named "Rise Of The Spartans". Going up to 9 episodes, the action packed series was one of the most emotional and mind-blowing Halo Reach series' in the history of the Halo Franchise. He gained up to at least 3,000 subscribers during the Halo Era until he first found the popular voxel-based videogame, Minecraft. Beginning of a new Era David gathered up with some of his old friends to play Minecraft and after a few days of single-player, he then moved onto multi-player finding out that he had found a fun minecraft server named "Hypixel Network". He was tempted to play and got on the server with amazement in his mind. He played so much that eventually gave up on the Halo franchise after running out on Xbox Live membership. On July 10, 2015 David released his first ever Minecraft animation using Blender. From there the channel received many views and subscribers, so David decided to continue with the animations for many years to come. Today Today, his channel has received over 1,500,000 '''subscribers and has gained many fans with the continuing Minecraft Animations that David has released to the public. The channel is most famous for his Skywars and Blocking Dead animations as well as David's Blender Tutorials. The Blender Tutorial videos hosted by David himself help the new animator to grow and become better at their future animations that they want to release to the public on their own channel. Black Plasma Studios has 2 sister channels, one with more than '''60,000 subscribers called''' Black Plasma Gaming''' which is a secondary gaming channel to create in-game bloopers, gameplay and livestreams. The other one named Black Plasma Community which is the third release of their channels that was created on July 21, 2017 with now over 10,000 subscribers. The community based channel creates videos based on vlogs, podcasts, community events and much more. Black Plasma Gaming has a huge livestream program called Fan Friday (later named Skywars Saturday) which is streamed by David himself along with some of his Co-Animators. The series has twelve episodes each reaching about 2-3 hours long. The series has drawn thousands of fans and viewers since it's first episode release on July 16, 2016. Then on March 5, 2017 David uploaded the first episode of his BPG weekly series known as the Survival Series. During each episode, David streams on his own personal BPG Minecraft Server and plays fun minigames with his fans in server arenas. The games are Spleef, TNT Run, Bridge Survival, Musical Chairs and more. The series has eleven episodes. On July 8, 2017 St1gDr1fter15 (one of Black Plasma Gaming's streamers) released a very popular series today known as Community Games. This series involves streams within playing gamemodes on the Hypixel Network and participating with fans. The channel today mainly makes livestreams based on gameplay of different videogames, different Minecraft server mini-games or Hypixel mini-games as well as a series in a videogame known as MechWarrior Online called Mech Mondays hosted by David's co-animator, RoA Nitrox. The channel also streams partly Overwatch, Grand Theft Auto V, Team Fortress 2, Guild Wars 2, Golf with Your Friends, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Mass Effect and Star Citizen: Space Exploration. The BPS Team Channel Owner / Main Animator: Arbiter 617 Co-Animators: RoA Nitrox, Sam Small and LittleThomasKid Previous Members: Eagle Empire, CJKIES, SpaceBuddy17, Cipher and CordlessJet Set Design / Builders: SuperSatanPanda, HeadScientist, Trimind, Jellycat, Keoo, BurningIce, Craftablejosh, Rhys Simpson, Chronos0117, DizMizzer, Sedge, FluffySpine, Hutch_S187, MrTNT573, Voltaire, ItsLeila, DrexPlayz, NerfFlamer, ByggmesterErlend, emily_andrews22, KnightOfDoom, Guardian7171, BaydenCraft, FaintTurnipG, SlatooshTheGray, Qumulater, Toriable, Puzzling, Mackinnator, ShadowBlazerX1, Caelums, Alphaology, Mysticlore, _Empy_, Frogzilla, Starcweft, wesleyem7, Pianopuppy, Attendancy, Bayden, DaDerpSheep, ElvishDragonLady, DeathByAPotato, St1gDr1fter15 and GuardianOfKaelos. Character Design: NerfFlamer, Yujuki, HuskyPlays, Strawberray, ThinkPuppy, Jams, 01Nyatnyarnyaonyax, GreenMohawk and Xx_DarthLux_xX Modelers: Tigerstripe16, Murasame and Knight Rigging: PixelFrosty and Alan9257 Writers: BadgerTheBard and LizDance Musicians: AfterInfinity and Marc_Seamus BPS Milestones - 4k Subscribers: January 10, 2016 (Made on the Black Plasma Studios channel as a Turbo Kart Racers Promo video) - 150k Subscribers: May 13, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Studios during Skywars with fans) - 300k Subscribers: August 22, 2016 (Q&A Video on the Black Plasma Studios channel) - 400k Subscribers: August 27, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Gaming during Skywars Saturday 7) - 500k Subscribers: October 8, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Gaming while playing mini-games with fans for 8 hours) -1 Million Subscribers: July 31, 2017 (Countdown Stream on Black Plasma Community while interacting with fans) BPS Golden Play Button On November 2, 2017 David and Sam (MrSamSmall) announced in a Black Plasma Community video that they've finally received their Golden Play Button. Here is the photo below of which they posted on their social media: Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers